


Courfeyrac's Sex Ed

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sex ed, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did Courfeyrac think that when Cosette asked for help getting into his best friend's pants that he would end up there too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac's Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie/gifts).



> My attempt at smut

Marius was much too vanilla, even by Cosette's virginal standards. He didn't like sex nearly as much as holding hands or talking or giggling and crying at romantic comedies, snuggling under a cozy blanket. Of course, Cosette loves those things too, but she has needs. They hardly ever do anything sexual and when they do, its not exciting or even full on sex. Not to say she doesn't love having her not-bare breasts fondled awkwardly, she just wishes he would be more wild. But that wasn't going to stop Cosette, she swore she was going to get some insane, quality sex from Marius. 

She could tell it was going to be her job to liven things up in the bedroom and because she was inexperienced, she was going to need some help from someone who is sexually savvy. Thankfully she knew just the someone for the job. 

Cosette walked into the backroom of the Musian during a meeting. Big mistake. The blonde leader, who Courfeyrac thought was her long lost twin brother, was pacing in front of the table, ranting about politics to the other students. But he was interrupted by the radiant blonde's sudden arrival.

"And for those reasons, we must boycott Starbucks and- excuse me, miss? Are you here to say something or are just going to stand there with a vacant expression on your face and distract us from our causes?" The boy with the red jacket snarled. 

"Enjolras," Combeferre warned. "That's no way to talk to a lady." He said in a low, threatening tone. 

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if I could speak with Courfeyrac for a moment." Courfeyrac was the only one who recognized her as Cosette, the others have only heard of her majesty from Marius. Puzzled, yet eager to help, Courfeyrac excused himself from the meeting and lead Cosette out to the main part of the cafe. 

"I suppose you're wondering why I came to talk to you." Cosette and Courfeyrac sat at a table in the corner. Despite them both being extremely close to Marius, the two were nothing more then friendly acquaintances. "I need your help" The brunette nodded to urge her on.

"Help with what?"

"Sex." She explained plainly with a timid flavor. Courfeyrac leered at the exquisite blonde before him.

"Cosette, I know I'm attractive and sexy and irresistible but you're my best friend's girl, I couldn't do that to my boy Marius! No matter how hot you are." He winked at her. 

"No!" She squealed, rapidly waving her hands in protest. "You have it all wrong!"  
Courfeyrac looked a little confused, everyone wanted to have sex with him, boys, girls, straights, gays, singles, married people, even dogs had the hots for Courfeyrac, not that Courfeyrac was into having sex with animals. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to have crazy, kinky sex with Marius but he's a bit of a prude." Courfeyrac grinned, she was not the only one who wanted that. 

"And how am I supposed to help with that, sweetheart?" 

"You need to tell me what to do, teach me the moves, the positions, how to be sexy!" She begged for his expert guidance with her hands gripping his arms.

"You called the right person, Cosette, meet me at my place tomorrow at six."

 

\------------------

 

This was a mistake, Cosette could not be going to Courfeyrac's place for sex lessons. Even though every fiber of her being told her not to, she lightly rapped her knuckles against the door to his apartment. Immediately, the flamboyant brunette thrashed open the door with a wicked smile plastered on his face. 

"Hello!" He chirped gesturing for her to come inside. "And welcome to Courfeyrac's sex-ed!" Cosette walked in, her eyes darting around at Courfeyrac's flashy decor and banner that read: Courf's Sex-ed

"Well, I'm glad you're taking this seriously." Cosette admired his handy-work. 

"Are you kidding? I'm helping two virgins to get it on, this is my kind of community service!" He plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him, signaling for her to join him on the purple leather couch. 

"So what do I need to know?" Cosette asked adjusting her cardigan anxiously. 

"Lesson one," He began, glancing at his stack of note cards. "Seduction." Cosette nodded, eager for him to continue. "Look, you're stunning, it's not like Marius isn't attracted to you, he'd be crazy not to be." The beautiful blonde blushed a pretty pink. "seducing someone is all about attitude. You have to be confident, and of course tap into your inner sensuality. Since it's your first time, you probably want a set plan not just some pointers, right?" 

"That would be preferable, yes." Courfeyrac looked at Cosette for a moment to think. She was beautiful, soft blonde hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes and of course, a rocking body. If she wasn't with Marius, he'd be all over her. But then again, if she wasn't with Marius, he'd be all over Marius. 

"Here's what you have to do," Courfeyrac shook out of his trance. "Marius comes home from work, you've made him dinner." The way he was so enthusiastic about setting out the scene for the plan was so cute to Cosette. His eyes lit up, he was so theatrical. His childish excitement was adorable and honestly, attractive. "You're wearing that short, frilly, pink apron you have hanging up in the kitchen. Little does he know, you're only wearing super sexy lingerie underneath." Courfeyrac imagine Cosette skipping around the kitchen in skimpy lingerie with an apron over it. Better yet, he imagined her skipping around the kitchen in nothing at all. 

"Okay." Cosette prompted, studying Courfeyrac's untamed curls carefully. Each time he moved his head, the fluffy spirals bounced about giving Cosette the strange desire to run her fingers through his hair. Everyone knew Courfeyrac was a regulation hottie, was she really just noticing?

"Then," Courfeyrac scooted closer to her. "You sit him down at a chair, when he offers to help you drag your finger against his lips and shush him." Cosette looked at his fingers longingly.

"Show me." She breathed suddenly.

"W-what?" He stuttered in shock.

"You heard me." Cosette looked at him, wide-eyed anticipation glistening in her doll-like eyes. Reluctantly, he obeyed. He pressed his index finger against her succulent lips and every-so gently dragged it down to her chin. A shudder escaped from her glossy lips involuntarily and she turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"That seems- very- v-very effective." Cosette trembled, finally calmed down enough to face the attractive boy beside her. 

"Anyways," Courfeyrac cleared his throated, attempting to recover from that heated moment that had singed them both. "Okay, next." He clasped his hands together in efforts to be an educator. "You go to the fridge, there's a tray of chocolate cover strawberries you made with him in mind. But you don't let him eat them on his own. You straddle his lap and feed him." Little did Cosette know, when Courfeyrac was planning this out for her, he was imagining himself in place of Marius. "And Marius, he's getting dangerously turned on, you're kissing down his neck, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. That's when you ditch the strawberries completely and take off the apron." Courfeyrac could picture her in a scrap of lace, sitting on his lap. 

"How do I get him to have sex with me?" Cosette wanted the nitty-gritty details. 

"Patience, my slut-in-training, you'll be riding on him soon enough." He winked at her and she resisted the urge to ride on him. "Now he's looking at you, his eyes stop right there." He eyed her breasts which made her feel very uncomfortable yet excited. "He likes what he sees-" He paused for a moment. "and so do I." 

"Thank you, Courfeyrac." She batted her eyelashes and slid closer to the exceedingly sexy boy. 

"You start unbuttoning his shirt." Her eyes glanced at the buttons on Courfeyrac's shirt, dreaming of unbuttoning them.

"I may need to practice on that one." That took all the courage she could muster. 

"Go right ahead!" Courfeyrac put his arms out to welcome the hesitant virgin. Tentatively, she straddled Courfeyrac's lap, leaned slightly backward and began fiddling with the buttons with a grace completely her own. When the shirt was undone and open, revealing a jaw-dropping expanse of toned skin, she pushed the fabric so it gathered around his forearms. Courfeyrac pulled it the rest of the way off. "That was-" Arousing, extremely sexy, boner inducing, fucking hot, better than sex. "That was good." 

Feeling a tad guilty about sitting on his boyfriend's best friend's lap, Cosette crawled off and adjusted her blonde tresses.

"Alright, now your shirt is coming off." Courfeyrac wondered if she would need to practice with that one. Hopefully she would. 

"Do you think I should try that one out?" Mouth watering, Courfeyrac nodded with great enthusiasm. As if in slow motion, Cosette peeled off her sweater, showcasing a blush pink, lacy bra. "Bra too?" Cosette was catching on, she was getting very flirty.

"Uh huh." He uttered. 

Effortlessly, she unclasped her bra and let the straps fall off her shoulders before removing it. This was so bad, he was drooling at his best friend's girlfriend's breast like no one's business. "Wow." He gasped so hushed it was nearly inaudible, just heat steaming out of his lips. Yup, he was hard, very, very hard. "He wants you so bad." Cosette quirked her eyebrow in her new found coquettish style.

"'He' or you?" She climbed back on his lap.

"Me." He shuddered, launching forward to kiss her. Her lips were softer against his own than they felt against his finger. Courfeyrac took control and pushed her onto the couch, his hand sneaking up her skirt. As much as he'd like to put his boner to good use, this was not good for his conscious. "We can't." Courfeyrac pulled away. Cosette furrowed her burrow with not only a flavor of confusion but a hint of sadness and even a dash of irritation. "Not without Marius." 

\---------

Marius came home from work, set down his briefcase and slipped of his loafers. It was just like any other day. 

Until he say Courfeyrac in his armchair.

"Courf?" He squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing things straight. It wasn't his sight failing him, he actually saw his best friend smirking at him, relaxed on his armchair. "What are you doing here?" Marius asked.

Before Courfeyrac could answer, Cosette strolled over from the kitchen, crossing behind the chair and draping her forearms and lovely hands around the leather backrest. "Keeping me company while you're away all day at work, you bad, bad boy." A wicked grin slowly formed on her porcelain face.

"Cosette, what's going on?" He furrowed his brow, glancing between the two rapidly. Courfeyrac reached over the arm of the chair to grab a box on the floor beside the chair. 

"This is what's going on." Courfeyrac tossed the box to Marius. It twisted in the air until Marius caught it clumsily. Well he caught it twice since he dropped it the first time. He flipped the box around so he could see the face-side. It was a yellow box with a group of fruit printed in the corner that had Durex in the upper center. Under the brand name was a subtitle: Tropical Flavored. Yes, in Marius's fidgety hands was a box of Tropical Flavored condoms. 

Cosette sauntered over to him, wagging her hips inticingly as she walked. Noticing the way Courfeyrac checked out her ass as she moved, he realized he might be in for an interesting night. She slung her arms around his neck and began to kiss him lazily, on the mouth, with no reluctance. With all his attention on the way Cosette's mouth tasted faintly of pineapple, he didn't even notice Courfeyrac come up behind him, slipping his practiced hands under his arms smoothly so he could feel up and down Marius's washboard abs. Heat poured out of Courfeyrac's lips onto his neck inbetween the experimental kisses he planted on the virgin.

"We want to have sex with you." Courfeyrac purred. "Do you want that too?" 

Marius couldn't deny his recent bisexual stirrings, especially those towards Courfeyrac. For a while, Marius had been struggling with his romantic and sexual attractions towards his buddy versus his sustained feelings for Cosette. He now had the opportunity to have sex with them both. 

Gulping, he nodded. His girlfriend pulled away, beaming. "Good." 

All the sudden, Cosette jumped on Marius, legs wrapping around his waist and her succulent lips clashing against Marius's. This made him drop the box of condoms he had been holding. He accepted her friskiness by caress her body, tracing every perfectly sculpted curve. Behind him, Courfeyrac continued nipping at the junction of Marius's neck and shoulder, this time harder, more intense. His pants became more and more uncomfortable as he stiffened. Cosette felt him become more and more aroused, soon she'd have to relieve his discomfort by peeling away his trousers. Two pairs of eyes, Cosette's and Courfeyrac's, flickered in to contact as if to tell each other it was time to take this to the bedroom. Cosette lowered herself of Marius before letting Courfeyrac guide the pair to the bedroom. 

Marius limped awkwardly to the bedroom, his bulging crotch making his strides less than pleasant. 

Courfeyrac took charge. Like all dominate lovers should, Courfeyrac shoved Marius against the mattress, even the springs seemed to shudder. Cosette was instantly by his side, grasping his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

"What are you doing with your clothes still on?" Courfeyrac quirked his eyebrow coquettishly as he striped his clothes. While he pried off his obnoxiously purple, tight button-up, Marius ripped away Cosette's pastel pink sweater and Cosette savagely untied Marius's grey tie with her teeth. Next, Courfeytac took his turn with Marius, he pulled Marius's work shirt wide open. Pants were quickly unfastened and torn away.

Now there were three nearly nude bodies bouncing around the bed on there knees, grabbing eachother maliciously, growling and yelping like animals. The only girl pounced her boyfriend and began licking done his chest until her tongue curled around the waist band of his underwear and snapped it against his erection. 

"Take those off. Now." She hissed. Hurriedly, Marius wiggled out of his underwear to free his cock. Courfeyrac come from behind Cosette and tear away her decorative bra. Marius only got a glimpse of Cosette's alluring breasts before Courfeyrac cupped them in his palms. 

In the heat of the moment, Marius hungrily pulled down his girlfriend's panties. Somehow, Courfeyrac managed to squirm out of his underwear, still messaging Cosette's breasts.

"Let's show Marius a good time first, shall we, Cosette?" Courfeyrac whispered in her blushing ear. Biting her quivering lip, she nodded. He pulled Marius of the bed roughly and Cosette fell to her knees on the floor. A smirk rose on Cosette's face as she heard a condom package split open and stretch to fit over Courfeyrac's length, snugly. 

Without warning, Cosette's pink lips curled forcefully around Marius's throbbing cock. The moan that escaped his mouth was volumized by a lube-slickened finger sneaking inside of him. "Shhh," Courfeyrac crooned with his free arm hugging Marius's body to support him. "It's going to feel so good so soon, I promise." 

The tickle of Cosette's teeth gently glided over his cock was a welcomed sensation, he gripped her head as tremors coursed through his whole being. "Oh God!" He cried. "Cosette, don't stop, don't you-Fuck!" He roared at the insertion of another finger that itched his insides. 

When Marius thought Cosette couldn't fit any more of him in her mouth, she shoved more into her throat, sucking in a steady rhythm. "Stop playing around, Courf!" Marius begged. He needed him to be inside of him. Long, feminine fingers traced his upper thigh, making shapes and letters on his goose-bump ridden skin absent-mindedly. A soft, moist tongue inked secret messages onto him which he couldn't understand but loved regardless. "Courfeyrac! I can't wait any-" That's when Courfeyrac replaced his fingers with his hard cock, surging energy into Marius and immediately making him release cum into Cosette's mouth. "Move, for God's sake, move!" Marius yelped. Not wanting to disobey him, Courfeyrac added motion to the mix. 

As much as he was embarrassed by it, Marius was a screamer, he shouted and squealed as they pleasured him, until at last he withered and stumbled to the floor. 

\-------------

For a virgin, Marius sure bounced back quickly. It was time to take Cosette's virginity. Courfeyrac and Marius were both too afraid to hurt a precious thing like Cosette, so Courfeyrac started off slow.

First he cradled her in his arms and set her on the bed. He began gently pressing kisses against her cum-glossed lips. Each kiss he moved further and further south until he reached the swell of breast under her collarbones. As soon as he began sucking her nipples, she began gasping and heaving. Marius took over her lips and kissed her as Courfeyrac trailed kisses on her hot, sweaty skin until his lips felt a patch of stubble. He ignored her shuddering demands for her to keep going in that direct by skipping over that portion of her longingly body and going straight for her thighs. His tongue began to lick circles around her inner thigh, teasing the poor girl. 

Marius wanted to join the party at Cosette's crotch, he felt her aroused body under his nervous hands as he traveled downward. 

Cosette jolted forward as Courfeyrac's tongue slipped up into her, stroking her clitoris, making her get more wet than ever. A finger, which belonged to her boyfriend, snuck into her along the practiced tongue, both increasing speed and strength. 

At last, Courfeyrac's tongue and Marius's timid finger found that magic spot inside of her that sent her into ecstasy. She was getting closer to her climax. Marius found a way to add a second finger into her, causing her to tug at her blonde hair. "Goddamn!" Cosette shrieked, her hips wobbling. 

"She's ready." Courfeyrac told Marius after he removed his tongue with one final flick against her clitoris. Still nervous, Marius pulled a flavored condom over his cock and allowed Courfeyrac to smear lube over the bright yellow rubber. Courfeyrac gave Marius a reassuring nod and headed up to entertain Cosette's lips while Marius took her virginity. 

Cosette passionately kissed Courfeyrac, tasting herself on his dancing tongue. 

All the sudden, Marius ventured inside Cosette. Not only did Cosette feel it plunge inside her and send shivers down her spine, Courfeyrac could tell because she bit down on his lip until it drew a thin ribbon of blood. The thrusts started off slow, when Cosette begged under Courfeyrac's lips, the began getting faster, only a little more painful. Faster and faster, harder and harder and then, she cried out one final wail and felt a warm wave of orgasm wash over her. 

"Thank you."

\-------

That night, Marius dozed off inbetween his girlfriend and his best friend, limbs entangled, hands clapsed and for some reason, Marius felt that this was how it was supposed to be all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Victor Hugo.


End file.
